Mister Barkeep
by fatelocks
Summary: -AU- Irisviel von Einzbern, the engaged, soon-to-be-married granddaughter of a business magnate, has finally found the one who would keep her dull life so much more interesting. Meet Arturia Pendragon, part-time bartender, full-time struggling history major and ever oblivious university heartthrob.


Title: Mister Barkeep

Character/s: Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern, and the rest of the Fate/Zero Cast

Rating: T

[Though there is barely any really mature contents, discretion is strongly advised] (Contains: Alcoholic References, Sexual Innuendo, Medium to Heavy Cursing, Yuri and Mentions of Infidelity)

Summary: -AU- Irisviel von Einzbern, the engaged, soon-to-be-married granddaughter of a business magnate, has finally found the one who would keep her dull life all the more interesting. Meet Arturia Pendragon, part-time bartender, full-time struggling history major and ever oblivious university heartthrob.

POV: Switches from 3rd person to the other characters

Contains spoilers for those unaware of the identities of the Fate/Zero servants.

* * *

**-FATE/ZERO-**

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."

-Helen Keller

**-FATE/ZERO-**

* * *

**Prologue: First Sightings**

FuyukiCity, winter 20XX

"Sure is cold…" I breathed, taking note of the fact that I could see my own breath.

Growing up in the seemingly perma-frozen parts of Germany has long since made me used to snow and winter, but I've always been partial to the warmer seasons. They were constantly more welcome to me than the cold bite of winter.

I stop walking in front of the bar my fiancé, Kiritsugu Emiya, promised to go to with me this evening, The Beer Keep. Built in the style of old, brick-building pubs, it was a quaint, homey-looking place from the outside. And, with the sun about to go down, it was sure to garner a large amount of patronage from the city populace.

*Ping!* That was my phone.

Digging into my purse, I found my phone and discovered that Kiritsugu had texted me.

_"Sorry, Iri. Can't come, emergency business meeting with old man Acht. Maybe next time._

_-Kiritsugu"_

"Not again." I sigh, flipping my phone closed.

As much as I want to protest, I can't, especially not against Grandfather's business matters. I didn't even know what they did in that office building, so no one would take me seriously even if I do.

I know our engagement was arranged and that, honestly, we were more like partners to each other, but I wish Kiri would spend more time with me. At least prioritize me every once in a while, you know? It'd be very nice if we could go out together, if only as friends.

That won't do, of course. Business is business, after all.

With a final sigh, I stow away my phone and resume walking on the snow covered sidewalk, maybe a quick stroll will help me blow off some steam

"Fuyuki can be such a boring city sometimes…" I mumble to myself, picking up my pace as I round the corner.

**.::.::-0-::.::.**

"Crap! I'm late!" I shouted to no one but myself, as I barreled down the sidewalk, my university books in hand.

My university professor just wouldn't let up on the lesson, even after the bell rang. He went on and on, dismissing our class a solid half-hour later than usual.

And, while I did enjoy the lecture, I really, reaalllyyy, wished he hadn't.

Because now, to make up for lost time, I have to run the whole way to my part-time job and make sure I don't get there late.

On any other day, I would drop off my books at home and take my old mountain bike to work. Maybe even read little Mordred a bed time story before leaving. But that's something I can't afford at the moment. The owner of the bar I work at is coming, and giving the wrong impression to my boss' boss just isn't on my ever growing list of things to do.

As I run, I remember my "son" Mordred. I promised I'd read her that book when I got off work, it was a reward her pre-school teacher gave her for being on the top of the class again. I'd hate to break her heart by being late to work and having to do overtime instead of spending the night having fun together.

With Mordred in mind, I mutter a quick, silent, prayer to God and speed off, hoping God would answer my prayer for once and let me get to work on time.

***THUMP!*  
**

And lo, he has not!

My books went flying up in the air and scattered all across the sidewalk as they fell. I barely even notice the person I bumped into because of the panic I was suffering.

As I scrambled to gather my books, I see a pair of pale hands helping me, snapping me out of the haze.

I look up to the person I literally ran into and see a lovely, silver-haired woman with deep, ruby-red eyes.

I was gobsmacked.

**.::.::-0-::.::.**

When I turned that corner a few moments ago, I didn't expect to bump into anybody, considering that there weren't many people outside yet.

I _especially_ didn't expect to bump into someone whose body was more than strong enough to knock me off my feet and have me land flat on my bum.

So, when I opened my eyes again, I _especially,_ **_especially_** didn't expect that someone to be a blonde university student who was rushing to collect her books. _'What is she? Made of metal?' _I muse to myself before apologizing and helping the poor girl out.

And, when she finally notices me, she looks up and I see her jaw drop ever so slightly.

She stays frozen like that until a minute and half later when I hand her her books.

As amused as I am, I decide to snap her out of it by clearing my throat lightly, only to be rewarded with her jaw snapping shut and her face turning red enough to put tomatoes to shame.

"Oh! I- uh… um- Thank you!" The girl sputters, her face turning redder by the second.

It was, in a word, **_cute_**.

She gets up to her feet quickly, offering to help me stand. I take her proffered hand, noting that she didn't have to put much effort to pull me up.

"I'm very sorry, miss!" She says with a deep bow, as I smoothened out my now wrinkled clothes. Despite myself, I can't help a chuckle at her actions.

"It's alright, really. Besides, you should probably get going now." She looked about ready to bolt and leave her books behind a few minutes ago.

"Yes, thank you." She says, flashing me a bright, charming smile, before dashing off, even waving me a farewell as she went into a building that, I assumed, she works at.

It's when I realize which building she entered, that my smile broadens. It was The Beer Keep.

Maybe Fuyuki isn't so bad, after all.

~To be Continued~

* * *

Author's Notes: Honestly, with how crazy I am about TYPE-MOON you'd think I'd have tons of fanfics of their work by now.

So sorry if AU!Saber doesn't exactly fit your tastes. I was trying to depict Saber as she probably would be if she never had the burden of becoming king: a calm, hard-working, chivalrous and kind young woman. Pretty much the same just not… statuesque emotion-wise.

Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.

**UPDATE!:** 04/27/2012 Major Edit on this chapter. When I re-read it I realized how scattered it looked. It's why I usually don't just type what comes into mind. Thanks to Fortune Lady Diviney for the heads up and Jarm957 for the reviews. Thanks to the both of you!

Next Chapter: The Beer Keep's Barkeep


End file.
